Bramble Briars
by LeafWishes
Summary: After he stopped being mates with Squirrelflight, he never wanted to fall in love with anyone again, until Brambleclaw, deputy of Thunderclan, began to fall for Briarpaw, a Thunderclan apprentice,but after he begins to forgive Squirrelflight, he has a choice, will he choose Briarpaw/Briarlight, or Squirrelflight ( Erin Hunter owns the Warriors serise, I do not)(DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Alliances

** ( .c. Hi )**

Alliances - Thunderclan

Leader - Firestar - Handsome ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes

Deputy - Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom ; amber eyes,

Medacine Cat - Jayfeather, Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors ( Toms and She-cats without kits )

Graystripe - solid long haired gray tabby tom, Golden eyes

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with deep blue eyes

Brightheart - White she-cat with bright ginger patches,blue eyes

Thornclaw - Dark golden brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Ashfur - pale gray tom(with darker flecks) dark blue eyes

Sorreltail - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat,amber eyes

Squirrelflight - ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Leafpool - light brown she-cat with white underbelly, amber eyes

Spiderleg - Black tom with brown underbelly, amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Berrynose - cream colored tom

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom

Hazeltail - small gray and white she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat,blue eyes

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - Reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

Icecloud - White she-cat with blue eyes

Millie - Gray tabby she-cat with silver stripes

Toadstep - black and white tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

(Apprentices )

Bumblepaw - very pale gray tom with black stripes,Mentor : Mousewhisker

Blossompaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat Mentor : Hazeltail

Briarpaw - dark brown she-cat, mentor, Thornclaw

(Queens)

Ferncloud - pale gray she-cat(with darker flecks) green eyes

Daisy - long cream furred she-cat

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes, mother to Birchfall's kits Ivykit (White she-cat with black markings) and Dovekit ( pale gray she-cat )

Honeyfern - light brown she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Berrynose's kits : Meadowkit ( light brown she-cat with white paws, green eyes ), Swiftkit ( cream and white she-cat with pretty amber eyes ) and Mosskit ( black-gray tabby tom with silver markings, blue eyes )

(Elders)

Longtail - pale tabby tom with black stripes

Mousefur - small brown she-cat

Purdy - elderly tabby colored tom

**2 LAZY TO DO OTHER ALLIANGCES BTW I DID MAKE SOME CHANGES TO THE ORIGINAL ALLIANCES, CUZ I HATED SOME OF THE COUPLES LIKE BERRY X POPPY. So yep .c. Moving on to Chapter 1 after.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Flashbacks

**.c. Chapter 1 YAY! So enjoy i guess. Heres chapter 1**

The cool night breeze filled the open air, a island full of cats was bubbling in meows, purrs of laughter, and suddenly,it stopped

Leopardstar, Riverclan's leader yowled loud enough for everyone to hear her, as she addressed cats from Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan.

"Prey is running well in Riverclan, and Mistyfoot, Rainstorm, and Reedwhisker drove a fox that was in our territory."She nodded at Blackstar before stepping back. Brambleclaw glanced at Squirrelflight, who was sitting near Leafpool. A unspoken glance was shared between them as they continued their gaze on Blackstar, who had spoken about Flamepaw being trained by Littlecloud.

Meanwhile, Windclan had nothing to report. Firestar nodded,"Sol has left the forest!" Voices of happiness filled the air. Leopardstar sighed in relief,and before any cat could say anything, Hollyleaf jumped to her paws,"I have something to say!"

Murmurs of confusion filled the air as every cats gaze fixed on her. Firestar shook his head,but with every cats gaze now on him, he flicked his tail and sat. Hollyleaf nodded, and stood, facing every green eyes flashed in something Brambleclaw had never seen in her eyes, triumph of anger."You think you know me and Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, no! you don't! We are not the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. We are the kits of Leafpool and Crowfeather-, Crowfeather of Windclan!

Screeches of horror filled the air,breaking the unspoken silence. Brambleclaw glared at Squirrelflight before he stormed off the island. Squirrelflight watched in saddness, tears were rushing down her face. Leafpool glanced at Squirrelflight before she followed, unbearable to watching all the looks of every cat.

The clans would never be the same, Brambleclaw would never know what was coming

**(2 moons after that night I guess :P)**

Brambleclaw squirmed in his sleep, for days now, he had been having the same nightmares about Squirrelflight crying in crazy in a dark and gloomy forest, that had no leaves, and a dark open stream. He wildly stood awake ,and looked around.

Cloudtail was curled up in his nest, snoring out loud, while Berrynose was fast asleep in the corner of the den. Brambleclaw sighed, and left the den.

Outside, Firestar was sharing tongues with Sandstorm, Blossompaw was following Toadstep around, Jayfeather was gobbling up a mouse, and Briarpaw was playing with Bumblepaw, her brother.

Brambleclaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Only a mouse and two voles were left to be eaten, he sighed, and padded to the highrock. He flicked his tail,Brightheart looked up from were she talked with Ferncloud, and soon all cats that were awake awaited their duty.

He nodded," Brackenfur, lead a hunting patrol near the abandoned twoleg den, and take Hazeltail, Blossompaw, and Rosepetal. Graystripe take a hunting patrol near the lake shore and take Sorreltail, Toadstep, and Bumblepaw. And I'll take Thornclaw, Briarpaw, Foxleap, and Sandstorm for a border patrol. The rest of you can wait."

Brambleclaw leaped down,and beckoned his tail for his patrol to follow. Thornclaw slowly followed,while Briarpaw ran over to him quickly.

He sighed,and stopped her with his tail,she stopped,and glanced at him in shock,"Slow down,you could have tripped into the brambles." He flicked his tail on a pebble,which would have made her fall straight into the brambles.

She nodded,and walked more slowly,her eyes were filled in shock. Brambleclaw felt a tiny bit of sympathetic for her,and he continued his pace.

- .3. -

Briarpaw watched as he glanced at her, and she shook her head,no way she was scared of falling into the brambles!She nodded,and dashed after them.

After walking for minutes,they arrived at the their side of the sniffed the air, and glanced at Sandstorm, clearly she had also smelled the strange scent. Briarpaw sniffed again,and she finally, saw it was a badger (Lel a bit too early o.O okai :3) The badger threw confetti,and a bunch of herbs, and ran off (Better ^.^ nah im kidding.)

The badger gave a low growl,and lumbered over to them. Brambleclaw growled,and shoved Briarpaw away,"Go tell the clan!" He ordered before he dove into the badger. Foxleap leaped for his leg,and bit down on it, keeping it at place. Briarpaw was aware of movement of another badger, she gave a low scream of terror as it went straight for her.

- :3 -

Brambleclaw dug his claws into the badger's shoulders. Blood began to clot his shoulder fur, and it turned it's grabbed him by the scruff. He was thrown onto the glared at the badger, ready to leap on it, when a scream interrupted them. A second badger had appeared, smaller though, and was attacking Briarpaw.

She had scratches on her flank,and her shoulder was badly, before Sandstorm could move, Brambleclaw rushed over to her side, and he dove into the badger,unprepared, fell down and was pinned by him. Brambleclaw slashed and slashed until the badger squirmed to be freed.

Briarpaw watched in amazement as his claws matched his paws speed while he clawed the badger away. Brambleclaw watched as it kicked him off,and pelted, and he glanced at Briarpaw,and realized she was glancing at look in her eyes, something awoke in him.(Something good did? I guess XD )

Briarpaw's gaze fixed on his amber eyes. She saw something change in his eyes, but she ignored it. She felt something different about him felt safe? did feel safeness.

She blinked and looked away,by now Foxleap and Sandstorm had chased the badger away,and were limping towards them. Sandstorm's flank was clawed badly, while Foxleap's neck was slightly bitten,and was beginning to look infected.

Brambleclaw flicked his tail, and they slowly made their way back to camp. As they entered camp, the whole clan stared at mother, Millie rushed to her daughter's side, and flooded her with questions. Her green eyes were filled with worry as she licked in between her ears. Briarpaw ducked her head, and padded over to Jayfeather, who had just rushed out with some herbs.

Jayfeather grabbed some marigold, and began to chew it until it was slimy. He spat it out,and rubbed it on her scratches with his paw. Paw steps told him that Blossompaw was rushing to her sisters side, and was meowing over her worriedly. As he placed the cobwebs, he suddenly dove into Briarpaw's mind. He was in a open grassy clearing, and a badger loomed over him. He felt terror come,and he closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come, but it never came.

He saw Brambleclaw clawing the badger away, his movements were quick and skilled. Clearly he was quite the fighter. The badger squirmed,and ran off into Windclan territory.

Brambleclaw's gaze fixed on him, and his eyes fixed on saw,sadness, and _ love_?!He struggled to look away, but he couldn't. ~ _Perhaps Brambleclaw just changed of what he thought of her as a clan-mate,as something more than a __friend_? ~ Jayfeather sighed as darkness over came him once more, and he ordered her off to rest.

Jayfeather din't get it. If Brambleclaw's image of Briarpaw changed, then what about Briarpaw? Did she like him too, or would she? How would Squirrelflight feel?! _~ I guess were going to find out later~ _He thought and beckoned his tail for Foxleap, and Sandstorm.

( **Next chapter: Just some regular clan life... I guess... :3 , .c. Chapter 2 will come out soon.)(Srry for putting a bit of drama in this chapter, but their will be less next chapter, just the regular clan life.)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Luv Stuff

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, SCHOOL SLOWED ME INTO MAKING THIS ._.**

Firestar yawned as he stretched. He sighed, and glanced next to him, his mate Sandstorm, was fast asleep right next to him. Firestar sniffed the air, and at once, caught the smell of Brambleclaw. The clan deputy was outside the den, talking with Thornclaw. Brambleclaw's ears perked, and he gazed over at Firestar.

Firestar dipped his head, and beckoned him into the den. Brambleclaw nodded in respect,and beckoned Thornclaw to follow, " This better be good. Sandstorm will probably wake up soon." Firestar murmured as he sat up, and shook the scraps of moss that clung onto his ginger pelt.

Brambleclaw glanced at Thornclaw, then focused back on Firestar." Mousewhisker isin't feeling well , and he asked me to do some battle-training with Bumblepaw. I'm gonna take Bumblepaw, Briarpaw , and.." Brambleclaw suddenly stopped, and heisted.

Thornclaw's eyes narrowed as he glanced at Brambleclaw. The deputy shook his head," And Briarpaw. I'm gonna take Hazeltail, Thornclaw, and Toadstep."

Firestar shrugged," First. Go do the patrols, then eat, and finally, go to the battle training." He mewed. Brambleclaw nodded, and padded out, with Thornclaw following.

**(IM Gonna start doing cats P.O.V. and that was Firestar's P.O.V. So moving on to...Brambleclaw's P.O.V.)**

_Brambleclaw froze at the sight of his former mate, Squirrelflight_Her eyes glistered in hope at the sight of him,and the dark pelted tabby padded over to him.

Brambleclaw glared into her eyes,_We have nothing to say to one_ _another_. Brambleclaw looked away, and ran over to the clearing, leaving Squirrelflight alone, tail drooped.

Brambleclaw sat in the clearing, and watched as Cloudtail, Brightheart, Graystripe,Dustpelt, Leafpool, Brackenfur, Sorreltail,and Berrynose padded out into the clearing.

They looked up, and their ears perked as they awaited their duty. Brambleclaw nodded, and began," We need more prey, Brackenfur, take Spiderleg, Cinderheart, and Brightheart. Oh, and Cloudtail, take a border patrol along Windclan territory, and take Poppyfrost, Sorreltail, and Birchfall. Berrynose lead a hunting patrol later and take Rosepetal, Foxleap, and Graystripe." Brambleclaw dipped his head, and yowled for the clan to do their duties.

Brambleclaw got to his paws, and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile, he watched as Brackenfur took his fur, and exited the camp, while Cloudtail was still herding his patrol.

A little yowl filled the air, as Mosskit, one of Berrynose's kits hurled onto his father, who was talking with Hazeltail. Berrynose yelped as Mosskit landed," Mosskit!" He glanced sharply at his kits, while Honeyfern watched in amusment as her mates fur fluffed up in hot anger.

Brambleclaw sighed, and stalked over to the apprentices den. The den was full of snoring and turning, perhaps he should wake them up?

Brambleclaw nudged Bumblepaw, the closest to him. Bumblepaw jolted awake onto his paws, and glanced over at yellow eyes were wide in suprise,"Brambleclaw? What are you doing here?" His jaws opened wide, in a low yawn.

Brambleclaw glanced outside, where Mousewhisker stood, crouched outside Jayfeather's eyes were dull and he suddenly started in a fit of coughing. Meadowkit, who was passing by, paused, and stared at him in confusion.

Suddenly, the kit wailed, and ran over to her mother, Honeyfern, who was outside sunning herself on the rocks. Honeyfern lifted her head in alarm as her kit ran over to her.

Brambleclaw glanced over at Bumblepaw," He has a bad cough, let him stay in camp for a few days, I'll take over for now." He began to make his way out, but paused,"Make sure to wake up Briarpaw and Blossompaw."

As he spoke of Briarpaw, he felt unusually uncomfortable, and turned over to where the dark brown she-cat slept next to Blossompaw. He shook his head _Strange,I felt really awkward when i said her name. Probably because she looks-mouse-brained! What am i talking about?! She doesn't look comfortably asleep._

**Bumblepaw's P.O.V**

_Bumblepaw watched as Brambleclaw's gaze _fixed on Briarpaw, a unknown look filled his eyes, but before he knew it,the look was gone, and he padded out of the den. Bumblepaw was left blinking in surprise, _what just happen?__  
_

Shaking his head, Bumblepaw nudged Blossompaw, and woke her with a simple whisper," Get up. I put a fire-ant in your nest." He snickered in laughter as his sister bolted out of her nest, her eyes wide in alarm.

Blossompaw glared at her brother, and hissed," Don't tell me you lied!" Her hackles rose in anger, but she shook in off, and woke up Briarpaw with some poking near her eye.

Bumblepaw watched in amusement as Briarpaw swiped at Blossompaw before she covered her face with her tail. At the same moment, Thornclaw entered,the fresh scent of mouse clung to his whiskers, but was gone as he licked his whiskers.

His amber eyes were full of impatience," Hurry up,and go eat something before we go do some battle training,Brambleclaw is covering your training in case you din't know." He mewed loudly, glancing at Bumblepaw as he finished talking.

Bumblepaw nodded, and padded out the den in a line,he at the fresh-kill pile, and saw only a crow, two squirrels, and one tiny shrew.

Brambleclaw looked up from were he munched on a vole, it's juicy smell filled his nose, and Bumblepaw closed his eyes, enjoying the smell.

Bumblepaw opened his eyes, and found himself facing Ivykit. Her white fur glistered, and her gray tail stripes and ears shone brightly in the sunlight. Her blue eyes were wide in laughter," Bumblepaw, why were you blindly walking over Dovekit?" The kit asked curiously.

Bumblepaw froze, and looked under him,she was right. Dovekit just sat there, looking at him suspiciously,her pale fur was shadowed, and looked more like a dark gray-black.

Bumblepaw bristled, and moved away from her. Embarrassed, he licked his paw, keeping his eyes off both Ivykit and Dovekit.

Bumblepaw had always liked Ivykit, but had never told anyone. Her white fur was so clean and silky(**Dun judge meh :P )** and her gray tail stripes and ears always looked a pretty silver in both the moonlight and sunlight.

She was clearly pretty, but so was her sister, Dovekit. Dovekit's pale gray fur always shimmered a similar silver like Ivykit's, and her golden eyes shone a beautiful hazel like kits were four moons now, and Honeyfern's kits were two moons.

Their mother, Whitewing, watched from the nursery entrance, as she talked with Rosepetal. Rosepetal's eyes were clouded with worry, and Foxleap, appeared from the warriors den, his amber eyes rested on hers, and a bright smile filled his face.

Bumblepaw rolled his eyes, and countinued to glance at Whitewing. Whitewing was a gorgeous white she-cat, and her eyes were green like the needles on a pine tree. Clearly, Birchfall was lucky to have her.

At the same moment, Blossompaw looked in the direction his gaze rested, and she gave a purr of laughter."Why look at Bumblepaw, he must be admiring little Iv-" Bumblepaw glanced at her sharply, and slapped his tail over her mouth.

Ivykit's eyes narrowed," Who do you think he was admiring? Dovekit? Meadowkit maybe...No! Probally Swiftkit!" She exclaimed, her blue eyes seemed ready to burst out in amusement. Bumblepaw glared at her, but was cut off as Briarpaw nudged her brother a small squirrel. Bumblepaw glared down at Blossompaw, and settled down next to Briarpaw to eat.

**( Briarpaw's P.O.V. )**

_Briarpaw watched her brother, and shrugged,she _sighed, and felt a bit of sympathy for him. It was pretty obviouse that he like either Dovekit, Ivykit, Meadowkit, or Swiftkit. In her own choice, him and Dovekit looked cuter together.

She sighed, and began to chow down on her shrew. She looked up from were she licked the shrew juice off her whiskers, she could feel a cats gaze boring on her, she looked around, and saw Brambleclaw scrambling to his paws.

Briarpaw shrugged, and glanced at Thornclaw, who was now mooning after Blossompaw. Blossompaw's ears were down in annoyance as she bumped into her,"Let's go already, Thornclaw is getting on my nerves." She muttered into her ear, and together, they padded over to Thornclaw.

"Hey Thornclaw, can we go already?" Briarpaw asked, as she stepped in front of her sister, who gave a low sigh of relive.

Thornclaw blinked, his amber eyes were clearly ignoring her, and it took her a few moments to realize that he was ignoring her, and was looking at Blossompaw!

She rolled her eyes, and saw a moss-ball roll by, following it was Ivykit. Briarpaw smirked, and grabbed it, and threw it straight at Thornclaw's face.

It went smack right into his face, and he fell back in surprise. The golden tabby tom bumped straight into Brightheart, who was making her way out of camp with Brackenfur, Cinderheart, and Spiderleg.

Brightheart hissed, and threw him off, her mentor stopped, barely stopping himself from falling into the fresh-kill pile. Briarpaw giggled, and glanced at Brambleclaw.

His eyes were filled with amusement as Thornclaw heaved himself to his paws, and glared straight at eyes were blazing in anger, and his teeth were bared in a snarl," Briarpaw! I should have you cleaning the elders den right now instead of going battle training!"

Blossompaw jumped straight into her sisters defense, a frown on her face," It wasn't her fault that you were mooning around after me and with you ignoring her."

Thornclaw opened his mouth, but he din't speak, instead, he turned around, and stomped out of camp. Briarpaw glanced at her sister, and shrugged," I think he may have over reacted with the frown on your might think you hate him or something."

Blossompaw shook her head," I don't hate him...well...I like him a lot." She paused and glanced in embarrassment at Bumblepaw and Brambleclaw, who had watched in silence.

She turned back on her, a smile of warmth on her face,"I'll go cheer him up." She mewed, and bounded off to look for him.

Briarpaw watched, and sighed, she was the only one without a cat who she admired, or that liked her._ Bumblepaw_ _likes one of the nursery kits, and Blossompaw likes Thornclaw. What about me? Will I find someone who likes me?!_

She paused as she saw Rosepetal and Foxleap sitting side by side, their furs brushing one another's. " Honestly Foxleap, we don't need to rush into being mates. We've only known we've liked each other for over two moons. We shouldn't rush into being mates, or having kits of our nodded in agreement, and nuzzled her.

Briarpaw shook her head, everywhere, she felt other cats were talking about either Rosepetal and Foxleap, Thornclaw and Blossompaw, or Bumblepaw and the kits. She just needed some time alone.

She padded out of camp, tail drooped, _maybe I should go for a walk. I'll just feel better_ after. Briarpaw looked at her paws, and walked off into the forest.

**( Sorry 4 da long wait. I will try not to make u wait too long, i'll try to finish Chapter 3 soon. Anyway. Bai Bai :PPP )**


End file.
